Suitors of the Evening
by Karen.Net
Summary: Princess Bianca was the next in line to the throne, but Nico must take her place after an attack from a neighboring kingdom kills her. Prince Nico must find someone to whom rule with, so he hosts a ball. Will he choose his childhood friend who he hasn't seen in nearly eight years or move on to the scrawny elfish Prince? -Oneshot- Nicercy/Percico


**-Suitors of the Evening-**

 **Made for the Percico Positivity Project**

 **Prompt: Victorian Era**

 **-Alternate Universe-**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the PJO/HoO series and characters (should be really obvious)**

Nico's POV

I was sitting in the grass with my younger sister Hazel when my father, aka King Hades, walked up to us.

"Nico, I need you to come with me. We need to talk," my father told me. I nodded and stood up to follow him. He lead me to the meeting room.

"Nico, as you remember, we had an attack from our rivaling kingdom." I nodded, cringing at the memories of the attack. Much damage had been done to the villages and many people died including my kind-hearted older sister, Princess Bianca Di Angelo. In our kingdom we believe that women can lead just as well as men, so she was set to be the heir to the kingdom.

"Well, since Bianca has tragically died in the attack, that leaves you as the heir to the throne. Thus, you are to find yourself someone to whom will rule alongside you. I'd rather you find someone now in case of future attack. At this point, anyone is fine, I don't care who it is," father informed me.

"Am I to venture to the neighboring kingdoms to meet the princes then?" I questioned.

"No, that won't be necessary. We shall host a ball where you shall meet the princes, and by the end of the night, you would choose who to rule with."

"But father, if I were to give everyone a fair chance, I'd only be able to talk to each individual prince a couple minutes."

"I know you won't give everyone a fair chance. Either they'd bore you and you'd move on in mere seconds, or keep your attention and the two of you would talk for the entirety of the ball," before I could argue back my oh-so-kind father interrupted me, "and don't you even try to deny it" dammit he's right.

By the end of the evening, King Hades finished making the invitations and was currently sending servants to hand them out to the kingdoms. By the time the kingdoms get it all preparations for the ball would have been ready. I started walking up the stairs to enter my room. My mind had started to wander: _What if I don't like any of them? What If the one I choose doesn't like me? I'd be forcing someone to spend the rest of their life with someone they don't like in a place that had recently been attacked. What if nobody shows up?_ By the time I have finished my thoughts I reached my room, I opened the door and got ready for bed. I layed on my bed, my final thought before drifting off into a deep slumber being, _I wonder who my future husband is going to be._

Percy's POV

I was currently talking to my dad who said that the kingdom ruled by King Hades has invited us to a ball to help find a suitor for Prince Nico. It would have been for Princess Bianca but she died after king Ares sent his military to attack them. We sent our soldiers out to help them out since we were the closest geographically and personally. My dad snapped me out of my thoughts by speaking up.

"So Percy, would you like to go?" My dad asked in a sweet tone. Hmmm let's see get a chance to get together with the dreamy and perfect in basically every way possible prince whom I've had a crush on for years? Hell yes.

"Yes, would like to go to the Di Angelo's ball," I replied

"Wait what?"

"I said I would like to attend their ball,"

"I was not expecting that. I even wrote an essay to try to convince you to go but alright." I chuckled, " Well goodnight Perce," and with that we each went our own ways. My father was probably trying to convince me to go because it was my brother Triton whom was going to be crowned King and dad just wanted me to live a happy life. The ball was going to be this weekend, and I couldn't possibly be anymore excited.

~Timeskip to the ball~

Nico's POV

The ball was about to start so my father went by the entrance to greet and thank the arriving guests. My sister and some of the servants were doing the finishing touches to the decorations. Meanwhile I had just finished making sure I looked fine, which I always do so I mainly just played mythomagic with my sister's boyfriend Frank. Though technically I wasn't wasting my time since I had already done what was required of me, well at this moment since I still haven't found myself a lover yet. Also Frank was giving me love tips and helping with my nerves.

"My prince, your ball is going to start in a minute or two and it'd be best if you started making your way to the ballroom," a maid said poking her head through the door.

"I will, thank you," I replied nodding. Turning my head to speak to Frank I said, "Well wish me luck buddy." I stood up and quickly checked to see if my suit was alright, and indeed it was. I made my way to the party all my previous worries coming back to mind. But I must remain calm, otherwise no one would approach me.

I made it to the ball room immediately greeted by Hazel.

"Nico! Nico! Don't tell Frank but there are some seriously hot guys up in here! You lucky son of a gun. Oh and remember our childhood friend Perseus? He's here too!," Hazel exclaimed with joy. Perseus, I haven't heard that name since I was ten years old. I wonder how he's grown up. Hazel quickly grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the center. "Well what are you waiting for? Go meet people! Live a little, but don't forget to make sure to find yourself a lover boy! I'ma go catch up with Perce for a bit, see ya later brother dear!," and with that she left to go talk to the sea prince. Well I mustn't waste time, I made my way to the food. What? I'm not going to waste this opportunity! I heard there is a chocolate fountain!

But when I arrived there was this scrawny latino stuffing his face with chocolate covered strawberries. The prince froze when caught me staring. He swallowed what was left in his mouth.

"Why hello, may I help you," the latino said sarcastically.

"Well I'm Nico Di Angelo, thought we could chat," I replied.

"Shit! This is your party isn't it,"

"Why yes it is,"

"Well guess I'm definitely not getting chosen huh,"

"I wouldn't already count you out, you seem to have a fun personality,"

We talked for a bit before I decided it was time to meet some of the other princes. I said my goodbye and went to go find Hazel when I was tackle hugged to the ground.

" Nico! Nico! I missed you so much! It's been forever!," the villainous hug tackler said enthusiastically. I managed to move so I could face him.

"Nice to finally meet again Perseus," I replied. My how he has matured into a fine young man.

"Niicoo how many time must I tell you to just call me Percy?,"

"Alright well Percy, you have made a scene it seems," which is true, all heads turned towards us since the Prince was tackled to the ground. Percy stood up and gave his apologies for acting in such an improper manner.

"Sorry about that Neeks,"

"Neeks? That's not my name,"

"It's a nickname silly," and with that he proceeded to drag me away to a corner.

We spent quite a while catching up, making jokes, like there wasn't an eight year gap between the last time we've spoken. Though there was something different about this encounter with the sea prince. I started to see him in a new light for some reason. Like there were little butterflies in my stomach. Hey we've been talking for most of the ball, hmm my father was right. But I don't want to force the green-eyed beauty so I decided to ask two questions.

"Hey Perseu-Percy may I steal this dance," I asked trying to find some confidence but to no avail.

"Yes you may," Percy said with a warm smile. I grabbed his hand and for the first minute we stumbled and tried to figure things out but after that everything went smoothly. We both looked into each other's eyes, I have never noticed how beautiful his green orbs were. So full of life and love.

When we finished dancing out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Hazel was squealing and Frank was restraining her.

"I'll be right back Nico, gotta go drink water," Percy said before scurrying off. Hazel escaped Frank's grasp and basically sprinted towards me.

"Nico! You two are soo cute! Are you going to choose Percy? Please choose Percy," Hazel started.

"Whoa, hold on there sister, and to answer your question yes," I replied interrupting my dear sister.

"Really this was no surprise. Like honestly, childhood friends that don't see each other for years only to reunite and become lovers. How much more cliché can you get?,"

"Well geez, sorry my love life doesn't meet your standards,"

I felt someone poking me so I turned my back to find that the poke culprit was my father.

"Son, have you found someone to rule with?."

"Yes father,"

"May I ask whom?,"

"I have chosen Prince Perseus,"

"Called it! Persephone owes me five drachmas,"

"Wait, who did Persephone think I'd choose?

"The scrawny latino elf, that Leo fella. Either way it's time for you to go up to the podium and announce to the people who you've chosen," I nodded walking up to the podium.

"Everyone! Settle down, alright now that I have your attention it's time for me to announce who I have decided would rule this mighty kingdom with me. I have chosen the prince of Atlantis, Prince Perseus," I announced. Everyone clapped a congratulations and started to make their way to the exit until only Percy was left. He made his way towards me before flashing a smile and pressing his lips against mine.

I awoke smiling, ah the day I had claimed my sea prince. I turned around and started stroking the sleeping beauty's hair. Oh how I love remembering the day we were reunited.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if you couldn't understand this was basically Prince Nico remembering the day him and Price Percy were reunited. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
